powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Path of the Rhino
Path of the Rhino is the nineteenth episode of Power Rangers Jungle Fury. It is the third episode of the Rhino Nexus arc, and the beginning of the set up for the Phantom Beasts debut. This marks the first appearance of Dominic Hargan, the Rhino Jungle Fury Ranger. Synopsis Dominic was sent out by Master Mao to find purpose for his life. He finds out that RJ and the others are really Power Rangers and he wants to join them. He now knows that this is his purpose in life. Casey is dubious but Dominic proves he has the spirit of the Rhino. Dominic becomes the Rhino Ranger. Meanwhile the power Rangers battle Crocovile A Rinshi Monster with the spirit of the Crocodile. Who proves to be very formidable against all four Rangers and only Dominic's Rhino spirit and power are the only thing that Can destroy Crocovile. Plot A young man gets off a boat. He looks at a piece of paper in his hand and then heads off. Inside the temple, Carnisoar and Jellica are standing before Grizzaka. Grizzaka is sitting on the throne with an eye in his hand. Grizzaka: The crystal eye of a Phantom Beast. Very nice, but where are the others? There are eight. Jellica: Yes, but you can only find a crystal eye where the Phantom was destroyed. Very hard to find. The Rinshi were searching for the others. Carnisoar was concern, as the Phantom Beast was their enemy last time. Grizzaka feels that is way they lost the war. Grizzaka is confident when he brings them back, they will fight alongside them. Jellica hopes Grizzaka is right. The teens are working at Jungle Karma Pizza, when the young man enters. The young man approaches Lily and tells her he is the health inspector. Lily quickly enters the kitchen with the young man close at her heels. Lily tells Casey, Theo, and Fran who he is. The young man immediately begins to find fault with everything, except for the fresh tomato he managed to splatter on Casey's face. Lily had hurried to get RJ. RJ comes down the stairs, concern, as he just had a health inspector last week. When the young man turns around, RJ recognizes him as his buddy from the Pai Zhug order, Dominic. RJ and Dominic hug and then RJ introduces him to the teens. Dominic jokingly tells them he got them, but none of the teens are amused. RJ then takes him up the stairs. Meanwhile, Camille enters the temple with Crocovile. Grizzaka quickly hides the eye, which Camille asks him about. Grizzaka tells her it's none of her concern. Grizzaka wants Camille and Crocovile to enter the city and stir up some fear. Camille and Crocovile leave. Grizzaka tells Jellica and Carnisoar that Camille and Dai Shi can not find out about the Phantoms. Grizzaka also wants to know where Dai Shi is, as he hasn't seen him. Elsewhere, Dai Shi is running through a jungle, trying to follow the map and find the nexus. Inside the loft, RJ tells the teens about Dominic. Dominic is there as well. RJ has Casey, Lily, and Theo go back to work. Dominic offers to help. Casey leads Dominic to a table and shows him the gum underneath. Casey wants Dominic to scrap the gum off while he cleans the toilets. Casey leaves his glasses and his cap on the counter, while he goes into the bathrooms. Dominic spots Fran folding towels and goes over to talk to her. Dominic asks if she is part of the Pai Zhug and Fran remarks no, that she has hardly ever been out of Ocean Bluff. Fran admits to reading and is pleasantly surprised when Dominic pulls out a book and has the same feeling about books as Fran does. Outside RJ, Lily, and Theo are loading up the truck. RJ tells Lily and Theo how Master Mao had chosen him as one of the protectors, but Dominic turned it down. Dominic wanted to find his own path and has been searching ever since. Crocovile attacks the city and Lily and Theo take off. Casey checks under the table and is not happy to still see gum sticking there. Dominic is talking to Fran and Casey points out that he missed about a hundred. Casey walks up and sees his cap and sunglasses are gone. Casey finds them in the trash and knows Dominic was the one responsible. Casey's morpher is going off. Casey is angry with Dominic, but takes off to help his fellow Rangers. Dominic asks Fran what that was all about. Fran tells him there is trouble and sends Dominic to help out. In the city, Wolf Ranger, Yellow Ranger, and Blue Ranger are battling Crocovile. Casey arrives in the city and quickly morphs. Dominic has arrived as well and is stunned to see Casey morph and the rest of the Rangers. The four Rangers battle Crocovile, but it is not going well. Dominic decides to lend a hand and confuses Crocovile. This is enough to defeat Crocovile. Dominic goes up to the Rangers and he is impressed. Red Ranger is still not impressed with Dominic. They all go to the loft. Theo gives Casey a hard time about taking so long to show up. Casey tells him what Dominic did. RJ wants them to concentrate on who the real enemy is. Dominic tells them he wants to join them and become a Ranger. RJ is happy, but not the teens. The teens feel that to Dominic everything is game, but the battle against Dai Shi is not. Lily, Casey, and Theo leave. RJ tells Dominic he cannot join the team, unless they want him. Dominic understands and decides to make them want him on the team. Dominic starts by working at the pizza place. Theo is impressed with how Dominic is all over the place. Casey not so much after he walks in the kitchen and finds Dominic and Fran playing baseball with the pizza dough. Casey asks Dominic to fill the pepper shakers and then walks out. Dominic and Fran giggled and then Dominic goes to filling up the pepper shakers. Unfortunately, he uses chili pepper and the customers are soon spitting out their pizzas. Casey takes a bite and has the same reaction. Lily and Theo work quickly to get water to the customers. Casey can't believe Dominic filled the shakers with chili pepper. Although it was an accident, the teens all assume it's another joke by Dominic and they are not happy. Later, Lily and Theo are training with their weapons, when Dominic tries once more. RJ looks on happily as Dominic gives some tips to Lily and Theo on how to hold their weapons. Dominic demonstrates as well. This backfires as well, as the weapons fly out of Lily and Theo's hands as the weapons were greasy. Elsewhere, Dai Shi sees the nexus in the distance. Dai Shi is ready to show Grizzaka that humans are not weak. Dai Shi continues on his journey. Meanwhile, Dominic has packed his backpack and is ready to leave. RJ tries to talk him into giving the teens some more time. Dominic appreciates what RJ is trying to do, but he knows when he is not wanted. Dominic leaves to find his path once more. RJ is working in the kitchen with Casey, Theo, and Lily. RJ tells them about Dominic's decision to leave. Fran walks in and overhears the conversation. Fran is not happy. Fran asks them if they really gave him a chance. Yes, he jokes around, but Fran kind of like it. So did Lily. Fran leaves with a pizza delivery. Lily has Casey go with Fran. Fran and Casey arrive at the delivery place. Fran spots Dominic sitting on a bench. Fran gives the pizzas to Casey and walks over to Dominic. Fran gives Dominic a hard time about leaving without saying goodbye. Fran doesn't Dominic to give up on finding his way. Fran tells him goodbye and leaves. Dominic turns to watch her go and then sees a sign falling right over Fran. Casey gets out of the jeep, but Dominic gets there faster. Dominic uses his rhino blade to cut through the sign and save Fran. Casey is impressed. Casey apologizes to Dominic. Casey tells Dominic he is a goof off, but he has the spirit of the rhino and of the Ranger. Casey is contacted about another attack in the city. Casey asks Dominic if he wants to join the team. Dominic is more than ready. Meanwhile, Wolf Ranger, Blue Ranger, and Yellow Ranger have a difficult battle with Crocovile. Camille arrives to watch the battle. Suddenly, Red Ranger arrives on his Strike Rider and battles Crocovile. Dominic is ready to battle as well. Wolf Ranger gives Dominic his bracelet morpher. Dominic morphs into the White Rhino Jungle Fury Power Ranger. Camille doesn't like the addition of another Ranger and summons several Rinshi. White Rhino Ranger battles and destroys the Rinshi. White Rhino Ranger then battles and destroys Crocovile. Dai Shi is stumbling and falls to the ground. When he glances up, he sees he has reached the nexus. Dai Shi gets up and walks to the entrance. But a force field keeps him out. Dai Shi dons his armor and tries once more. Dai Shi tries to batter his way in, but ends up being thrown through the air. Dai Shi lands on the ground and demorphs. Dai Shi can't believe he has come so far, and yet he can't enter. At the pizza place, the gang are all working. The addition of Dominic as an employee has brought more people to the pizza place. Dominic has the customers charmed. Dominic walks up to the group and gives Casey a box. Casey opens the box and finds a gum ball. Everyone laughs. Cast *Jason Smith as Casey Rhodes (Red Jungle Fury Ranger) *Anna Hutchison as Lily Chilman (Yellow Jungle Fury Ranger) *Aljin Abella as Theo Martin (Blue Jungle Fury Ranger) *David de Lautour as Robert 'R.J. James (Wolf Jungle Fury Ranger) *Nikolai Nikolaeff as Dominic Hargan (Rhino Jungle Fury Ranger) *Sarah Thompson as Fran *Bede Skinner as Jarrod (Black Lion Warrior) *Geoff Dolan as Dai Shi *Holly Shanahan as Camille (Green Chameleon Warrior) *Elisabeth Easther as Jellica (voice) *Derek Judge as Grizzaka (voice) *Cameron Rhodes as Carnisoar (voice) *Paul Norell as Crocovile (voice) Notes * Crocovile, the monster of the day, is actually the second Crocovile in Power Rangers, the first being from Power Rangers In Space. * No Zord action is featured in this episode. * Crocovile was Destroyed * First appearance of Dominic and the White Rhino Ranger powers. * First appearance of the White Ranger since Power Rangers Mystic Force's "Mystic Fate". Errors *When Dominic morphs, he can be seen wearing his jacket despite not having recieved it yet''.'' See Also (fight footage & story) Category:Jungle Fury episodes Category:Jungle Fury Category:Episode Category:New Power Ranger Episode